pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Cookie Avidan-Weshcubb
Cookie Avidan-Weshcubb is a protagonist of the FanFiction "Dunne Days". She is the younger twin sister of Zentaro and a member of the heroic team Sai Iki. History Cookie was born on the 15th March 1994, in Pallet Town to Walidah and Akins Avidan-Weshcubb. She was raised alongside her older twin brother, Zentaro, and befriended Brown when he moved to Pallet Town with his mother. However, being a few months older than Brown, she set out on her Pokémon journey before him. She tried to delay her journey so that she, Brown and Zentaro could all go together, but her parents' jobs were relocated to Viridian City, and she was forced to leave in late May. She and Zentaro began travelling, somewhat slowly, around Kanto, so that Brown would be able to catch up with them. Plot She first appears in Cerulean City, annoying her brother and complaining about someone who insulted her eating habits. However, this scene is short and serves little purpose aside from introducing the two characters. Her next appearance is in the Vermilion City Pokémon Centre, where she went after losing to Blake aboard the S.S. Anne. She is approached by Brown, Jordan and Zentaro, who greet her warmly and ask her to help them persuade Blake to join them. The five children begin travelling together, and when they arrive in Lavender Town, Ruri joins them. Cookie is abducted by a Gastly to help its friend, a Cubone who was trapped in a cage by Ketvirta. However, Ketvirta knocks her out, and she is eventually rescued by Brown. She befriends Ruri quickly, getting past the girl's violent exterior and learning of her crush on Blake. In the Cinnabar Volcano, Cookie is abducted by Zapdos, who takes her to the Power Plant to help it defeat Devierde. She does so but due to Zapdos's electric barrier around the building, she is trapped inside until her friends come to help her. Jordan is the one to soothe and catch Zapdos, and this is a catalyst for Cookie's crush on him. She travels with the Shi Slayers to Johto, and then Hoenn. In Oldale Town, Cookie confesses to Jordan. Unfortunately, he is unable to return her feelings, and this creates an awkward tension between them. Tredje steals her memories at the Valley Windworks, causing her to forget everything about her friends. She continues to travel with the group nonetheless, but shows no sign of recovering. It isn't until Blake catches Uxie in Acuity Cavern that her memory is restored, but it seems that a remaining gap in her memory caused her to forget the crush she had for Jordan. After travelling to Unova, she was shown to settle back down at home, where her parents had gone missing mysteriously. On the day of the trip to Lore, she answered the door to let Blake and Ruri in her home, and after a girls' only conversation between her and Ruri, she ran downstairs to tell Blake that Ruri loved him, only to find Blake was being teleported away. She is sent to Lore by Arceus, and, fortunately is sent closer to Brown than any of the other Shi Slayers (except for Jordan), as she is found unconscious in an abandoned Songbird warehouse in Thanosludge City. Unlike Jordan, she takes to Brown's seeming omniscience very quickly, and befriends Chess and Currentia with ease. After she is reunited with Yuuki in Moon Town, she reveals that the two have been dating in secret, and kisses him before being killed by Kami Kaze. Brown revives her on top of Mount Eternity after the defeat of Team Shi, where she quickly runs back into Yuuki's arms. Pokemon *Nidoking (Male) *Miltank (Female) *Swalot (Male) *Snorlax (Male) *Blissey (Female) *Vanilluxe (Female) Etymology Cookie's first name is an obvious reference to her love of food, as cookies are small biscuits, often with chocolate chips or raisins in. Avidan-Weshcubb, on the other hand, came about because the author wanted a long double barrelled name. The initials, AW, are a reference to Akins and Walidah. Trivia *Cookie was originally supposed to be the "genki girl" of the series, but this idea was cut when the author decided to make a sister for Chess. Category:Female Characters Category:Female characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes